<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当冯思佳和苏杉杉穿越到了百合本子 by kqbsdq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222435">当冯思佳和苏杉杉穿越到了百合本子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq'>kqbsdq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BEJ48, SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>北杉</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当冯思佳和苏杉杉穿越到了百合本子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我，冯思佳，不打钱，救命。</p><p>冯思佳今早在食堂捡到一本漫画，桃色的封面上一个被捆绑起来的妹子嘴里叫着欧内酱，而她的欧内酱手上拿了个小皮鞭，冯思佳吓的一哆嗦，再一看标题"姐妹の秘闻"，冯思佳面红耳赤。</p><p>"冯思佳，看什么呢？"</p><p>突然出现的郑一凡拍了拍她的背。</p><p>"没什么没什么。"</p><p>冯思佳赶紧把那书给捂怀里了。她可是侄女，要是给人看到了，她就说不清了...呸！侄女坦荡荡，冯思佳你在害怕什么...那个女人的身影匆匆闪过冯思佳的脑海。错觉错觉...</p><p>"我先走了。"</p><p>怀里揣着这书，冯思佳心绪不宁地溜走了。</p><p>翻开书页，一个书签掉了出来。</p><p>【恭喜您打开了这本百合之书，纯洁的百合之旅即将为您开启...】</p><p>这书签还挺别致的，转到背面。</p><p>【请默念您想要百合的那个女人的姓名。】</p><p>她有什么想要百合的女人，就是苏杉杉这个女人太气人了，平时话那么多一冷战就没话了。</p><p>一晃眼，书签上的字居然消失了。冯思佳揉了揉眼睛，这什么鬼？是她最近练舞太努力练出幻觉来了。不对，冯思佳你个侄女为什么要翻百合本子看啊！</p><p>想到这里心虚的冯思佳慌忙把书合上扔一边去了，过一会儿她还要去排练。话说回来，这么色情的漫画出现在了她们悠唐，难不成她们中间有人...往这个方向想，冯思佳的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧。</p><p>"杉姐，冯思佳叫你去她房间，她有话要跟你说。"</p><p>冯思佳和苏杉杉的冷战急坏了操碎心的饭头郑一凡。她故意放置的小黄漫可是她从万事屋求来的cp复婚法宝。算算时辰就等着苏杉杉了，郑一凡露出了她的姨母笑。</p><p>"也快排练了，我顺便去叫叫她吧。"</p><p>苏杉杉有些疑惑，冯思佳是要跟她和好了吗？怀揣着一点卑微的小期待，苏杉杉走向了那个久违的房间。</p><p>一个月前苏杉杉和冯思佳莫名其妙吵了起来，直到冯思佳哭了一顿，苏杉杉才意识到她不是在开玩笑。</p><p>门没锁，正想要敲门的苏杉杉轻轻把门推开了。刚踏入房内，苏杉杉还没叫唤上冯思佳的大名就扑通一声倒地了。</p><p> </p><p>头晕目眩的冯思佳睁开了眼睛，她刚才怎么昏了，她最近也太努力了吧，一定要去口袋多讨几个鸡腿补补。</p><p>冯思佳还没谋划全她的鸡腿大业，等看明白了室内的器具，和自己身子慢慢恢复了触觉。她才意识到...她...被绑架了？！绑架犯还有虐待倾向？！卧槽，她是看了什么才做这么刺激的梦。</p><p>给我醒过来...醒过来...</p><p>再次睁眼，室内的摆设如常。</p><p>冯思佳动弹不了自己的手就咬了咬自己嘴巴里的软肉。"嘶"这也忒疼了吧，舌头舔了舔伤口，尝到了血腥。冯思佳浑身都僵住了，背后直冒冷汗。她没在做梦...骗人的吧...</p><p>动了动被绑住有些时候的手脚，真实的触感仿佛才像是梦境。</p><p>冯思佳的耳边突然来了一阵异响，铁质的器具被撞倒在地。一抬头冯思佳恍然间好像看见了苏杉杉。</p><p>"疼吗？"</p><p>眨了眨眼，怎么还是那么像苏杉杉...</p><p>冯思佳的手脚都有些红肿的迹象，那个女人就给她放松了些绳子。</p><p>"叫你不听话。"</p><p>她温柔地抚摸着冯思佳的脸颊，注视着冯思佳惊惧的瞳仁，惨白的脸上扬起一抹诡异的微笑。这个病娇感，除了苏杉杉还有谁...</p><p>苏杉杉你干嘛？</p><p>"欧内酱雅蠛..."</p><p>话到嘴边一说出口却变成了这个。冯思佳你在做什么。眼角掉落的泪水显然与冯思佳此刻羞耻的情绪不符。冯思佳脑瓜子一激灵，这个剧情不是刚才那本黄漫里的吗？那个书签居然是真的。</p><p>苏杉杉的手上拿了个小皮鞭，她控制不了她的身体。皮鞭对着空气抽了几下，清脆的响声惊到了眼泪乱坠的冯思佳。</p><p>"不可以看别的女人，欧内酱才是最喜欢你的。"</p><p>一鞭落下冯思佳裸露的手臂上浮现了红色的鞭痕。一个月前冯思佳看了个公演，x队的，当然就是要来看她的老婆冉冉了。苏杉杉在旁边话痨，冯思佳没搭理。后来两人就日常吵起来了，没想到最后以冯思佳哭成一团结尾。真不是苏杉杉给她看了什么杉冉泪下的视频，要给她看到了，冯思佳一举报一个准。</p><p>"...雅蠛..."</p><p>冯思佳抽抽搭搭的哭着。接下来的剧情，她自闭了。</p><p>苏杉杉压上了她的身子掰开了她拼命想要合上的双腿，用提前准备的铁链将她的双腿绑在了铁架上，呈"M"型。只要一把布料拉开，那片花园就可以尽收眼底。</p><p>"喜欢欧内酱吗？"</p><p>苏杉杉摸上了那里，她甚至能感觉到这具躯体的灵魂都僵硬住了。不受控制说出的话语其实也是苏杉杉想说的，而她现在做的也是她想做的。</p><p>吻上冯思佳抗拒的双唇，强行撬开了牙关。苏杉杉品尝到了腔壁上的血腥。粗鲁的动作一下变得柔和，柔软的小舌抚慰着破开的伤口，舌尖小心舔着不和谐的褶皱。她们的第一个吻是腥甜的。</p><p>"北姐。"</p><p>麻球直接进了冯思佳的房间，欣慰地给床上春光乍泄的两人捂好了被子。</p><p> </p><p>冯思佳身后的床单都被汗水给浸湿了，睁开的双眼看到了熟悉的天花板。她可算是醒了过来，这个梦未免也太逼真了吧。冯思佳坐起了身子，准备下床去洗个澡。与她同步起身的苏杉杉也是这样想的。</p><p>对视了一眼后，苏杉杉盖在上身的被子滑落，无边春色展露在冯思佳眼前。用力闭了闭眼，再睁开，只见苏杉杉疑惑地看着自己。漫长的几秒后，冯思佳想要逃离身体的灵魂还是不得不接受了现实。此时一脸懵的苏杉杉手上还拿着自己内裤。</p><p>"嘿～"</p><p>苏杉杉朝冯思佳打了个招呼，拿着内裤的左手挥了挥。</p><p>"这是你的吗？"</p><p>苏杉杉看着手上湿漉漉的小内，迷迷糊糊的小脑袋想了想这好像不是她的吧。</p><p>"苏杉杉！"</p><p>桃色的漫画书掉落在床边，翻开的书页停留在了那对姐妹完事后僵持的场景。</p><p>片刻之后，匆忙套上衣服的苏杉杉被冯思佳赶出了房间。</p><p>"冯思佳你排练还去不去了？"</p><p>空荡荡的走廊里手上还抱着内衣和外套苏杉杉拍打着冯思佳的房门。上衣的下摆被随意塞进了下装，饱满的浑圆上凸起的乳尖若隐若现，脖子上还残留着淡淡的咬痕，这么明显的事后要是被人看到就不好了，苏杉杉本人却并没有在意。</p><p>结束了调教，苏杉杉和冯思佳就穿越回来了。还以为是在做梦，没想到她们还真做了。恍若梦境的床榻上交叠的两具肉体延续着漫画里未完的情缘。</p><p>"苏杉杉你这是？"</p><p>段艺璇出外务回来就看到了不得了的东西。</p><p>"你和冯思佳..."</p><p>局面顿时陷入了尴尬。段艺璇有些懊悔自己为什么就不能好好当个路人还要上前来这一出。苏杉杉和冯思佳的关系进展这么快的吗。上次才听说她们be，这么快就复婚了。段艺璇眼底闪过一丝失落。</p><p>"快回房间，不要让人看到了。"</p><p>当下立断直接把苏杉杉拉回了她的房间门口。苏杉杉从刚才起就有些心不在焉的，段艺璇说的话都没进耳朵里。</p><p>"段艺璇，你手上的是什么？"</p><p>像是在哪见过的封面，一本看上去就不太正经的漫画书。</p><p>"这个？刚才在楼下食堂捡到的，你别误会，这真不是我自己买的。"</p><p>段艺璇看了下手上的东西有些慌了起来。</p><p>"能借我看一下吗？"</p><p>书拿到手，果然，她们大概是穿进漫画里了。冯思佳那边也有本一模一样的吧。翻了几下，一个书签掉了下来。苏杉杉弯下腰，一触碰到那个书签，一道刺眼的圣光射了出来。</p><p>这次的穿越时间很短。再一睁眼，苏杉杉衣衫不整的被段艺璇抵在了门上。段艺璇的膝盖强硬地挤在了苏杉杉的两腿之间。</p><p>"嗯..."</p><p>苏杉杉发出了一声娇羞的轻哼，只隔着一层布料的摩擦，可以感觉到娇嫩的花瓣还沾上了点露水。她的内裤还落在冯思佳那。苏杉杉红着脸推了下身前呆愣住的段艺璇。段艺璇还没反应过来呢。不知道这是个什么鬼剧情。苏杉杉看到了在漫画里她和段艺璇滚在一起了，再后来，她们就被段艺璇的正牌女友抓包了。</p><p>"段艺璇。"</p><p>段艺璇一转头就看到了胡晓慧。僵硬的身子此刻像是被雷劈了一样。这到底是怎么回事啊。段艺璇难以置信地睁大了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>苏杉杉也想要为自己辩解，可还没等开口，段艺璇就被胡晓慧拎回了房，只能自求多福了。但愿不要因为她引起一个家庭的破裂。</p><p>"啊...你听我解释..."</p><p>胡晓慧压上了段艺璇。两人微妙的关系还没挑明，段艺璇这就立马找了别人。</p><p>"段艺璇你可真忙，出完外务也不休息一下。"</p><p>胡晓慧怎么想也想不到段艺璇会给她扣这么大一个绿帽，这么明目张胆就在走廊搞上了。依胡晓慧的性子恐怕今后段艺璇要被摧残死了。</p><p>"哎哟，都这么湿了，是我弄的，还是苏杉杉。"</p><p>拨开段艺璇湿濡的小内，胡晓慧不急着欣赏。能湿成这样，肯定有苏杉杉的那一份功夫在吧。胡晓慧凶狠地进入了段艺璇没被开拓过的处女地。</p><p> </p><p>苏杉杉研究起了那本小黄漫，书签被她放得远远的。漫画上的人脸怎么看怎么都能和她们悠唐成员对上。</p><p>冯思佳被苏杉杉发现偷偷交了男友，于是冯思佳就被病娇的苏杉杉囚禁了。经过几番调教，冯思佳学会了主动顺从苏杉杉的意愿愉悦地骨科了起来。就在冯思佳体会到骨科的美好时，苏杉杉这天外出采购被心思不正的段艺璇盯上了。苏杉杉一个不小心就被段艺璇抓了回去。段艺璇的女友胡晓慧回家看到她们翻云覆雨，场面一度窒息。</p><p>漫画描写调教的部分占了大半，剩下的就是这里了。剧情进展到了又一个高潮。段艺璇强行拉着胡晓慧来了一波三人行，虽然事后胡晓慧颇多怨言，但还是由着段艺璇胡来了。夜晚段艺璇出来起夜，禁不起苏杉杉的挑逗，她很快又陷了进去。苏杉杉想要逃跑，可惜段艺璇没那么好糊弄，被发现意图后，苏杉杉咬牙一跃从六楼跳下。</p><p>要到结尾了，苏杉杉回过头再看了看一天就靠着泡面养活的冯思佳躺在沙发上睡着了。漫画里的她看上去可爱了不少。苏杉杉给冯思佳下了禁足的命令，冯思佳也顶多扒门框看看。打起呼噜的冯小北睡得很香。苏杉杉今天是回不来了，她在茶几上放着的钱不是摆设，如果时间久了她允许你出门的。这些话就算苏杉杉事先没有说明，冯思佳哪会那么笨饿不着她的。</p><p>这对姐妹身上其实背负着一桩命案，苏杉杉忍无可忍杀害了她们变态残暴的父母，从此相依为命逃亡到了这座城市。</p><p> </p><p>"苏杉杉。"</p><p>冯思佳在门口，来找她不会是来还内裤的吧。</p><p>"排练了。"</p><p>没有想象中的被内裤吧唧一声甩脸上。冯思佳看上去很淡定。只是到了排练室，有些酸软的腰腿很快就暴露了出来。幸亏冯思佳平常就废，周围的队友是不会把她的废和她脖子上的红点联系起来的。冯思佳照镜子的时候想杀了苏杉杉的心都有了。</p><p>冯思佳这辈子逃不过北杉这件事就像是在渡一场劫一样。她每走一步胆战心惊，冯思佳不愿也不想让人发现她的小秘密。而她的那个不能言说的秘密就是尽管冯思佳嫌弃死苏杉杉了，那场春色满园的梦境还是被她小心收藏了起来。</p><p> </p><p>深夜的排练室只剩下了苏杉杉和冯思佳。白晃晃的灯挂在天花板上，冯思佳想小眯一会儿，就拿了件苏杉杉的外套盖脸上了。她们的关系其实也没那么紧张，就像她可以去叫手机关机没看到排练消息的苏杉杉去排练。</p><p>空调吹出的冷气让冯思佳有些哆嗦，不知不觉她好像睡过头了。脸上的外套滑落，盖没那么严实了。也在这时冯思佳的手停在了她想要扯一扯这件外套的那一刻。</p><p>"睡着了吗？"</p><p>苏杉杉近在咫尺的呼吸隔着衣物传来了温热，披散的几缕秀发就垂在冯思佳耳边。只要一拉下那件外套就可以看见苏杉杉的脸了。靠那么近干嘛，冯思佳果断装死。</p><p>"回去再睡吧。"</p><p>苏杉杉戳了戳冯思佳的脸，睡得真死。苏杉杉莫名想起了漫画里的那个冯思佳。外套一点一点滑了下来回到了苏杉杉手上。冯思佳的心砰砰跳。苏杉杉你别过来...</p><p>冰凉的唇瓣似有预感地颤栗了一下。双唇相贴合的那一刻，两个人像是不约而同逃离了时间空间，只剩下彼此的世界纯白寂静。苏杉杉蠕动的喉结上面那颗痣更加魅惑了。冯思佳也看到了苏杉杉的心意。这是苏杉杉一直想要传达给自己的感情，自己怎么一个劲就给忽略了。</p><p>她嫌苏杉杉烦，嫌她吵，一口一个侄女地想要逃过北杉的魔咒。只是不想自己陷得太深，在有足够的勇气表露心意之前，冯思佳选择缩在自己蜗牛壳里。这样她们的关系就不会有任何变化。可惜冯思佳伪装的再好，她也掩盖不了动情的事实。压抑的情绪一触即发，才有了和苏杉杉的争吵。</p><p> </p><p>苏杉杉伸出舌尖舔了舔冯思佳有些干燥的嘴唇。今天就练到这了，我们回家睡觉吧。</p><p>冯思佳终归还是贪恋苏杉杉怀中的温暖。等到了苏杉杉床上，冯思佳想后悔也来不及了。</p><p>"叫你装，晚上就乖乖陪姐姐我睡吧。"</p><p>冯思佳红透了的耳朵早把她给出卖了。</p><p>"明天休息一天吧。"</p><p>苏杉杉径直走到了桌前。略过了从床上坐起的冯思佳，话语有多么暧昧显然这个直男没有意识到。</p><p>"苏杉杉你想干嘛？这次我没有那么容易让你碰了。"</p><p>"你就放心睡，都把你搞这么累了，去休息别练了。"</p><p>"苏杉杉！"</p><p> </p><p>漫画还停在她走前的那一页，睡着的冯小北。苏杉杉的脸上漾起淡淡笑意。</p><p>"冯思佳你也有这本书吗？"</p><p>苏杉杉把封面亮给了冯思佳看。</p><p>"这个怎么在你这？"</p><p>苏杉杉一走，冯思佳翻遍整个房间都没找到。要是那个时候给冯思佳找到了，复婚法宝怕是小命不保，此时不溜更待何时。</p><p>"想知道结局吗？"</p><p>苏杉杉拿起了书签。</p><p>【百合之旅即将为您开启...】</p><p>苏杉杉被抢救回来了，却也失去了记忆。闻讯而来的警方在苏杉杉出院后就将其关押在了监牢。苏杉杉的下半生都得在这里面过了。冯思佳不见了踪影，没有人知道她去了哪。</p><p> </p><p>脑内多出来的记忆很真实，仿佛就是自己亲身经历过的一样。</p><p>"冯思佳我们be了。"</p><p>苏杉杉哀叹一声。经历过一次"重大事故"后，心有余悸的冯思佳在看到那个书签的时候就吓到不行了。</p><p>"be就be，苏杉杉你要死啊？没事穿什么穿啊？"</p><p>"我想看看我们能不能he。"</p><p>苏杉杉透着忧愁的双眼看向了冯思佳。</p><p>"冯思佳，我们复婚吗？"</p><p>苏杉杉在扑上冯思佳之前顺手关了个灯。冯思佳可能要请两天假了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>